Under the Master's Kilt
by ladyeire3
Summary: One stumble on the ancient cobblestones of Edinburgh will change Bella's life forever. A drabble prompted by some amazing women...and it all started with the love of a man in a kilt. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**This is largely unbeta'd but has been pre-read by the lovely Heather and Abby...ladies, I don't know your FFn names but would be happy to refer to you by them in the future;)**

* * *

Prologue

"Bella, doll, could ye grab the roast out of the oven, please?"

"Sure, Renata. I've nothing better to do. I mean I'm not like, say, studying or anything." My voice is laced with laughter as I move through the living room to the kitchen and yell at my roommate in the bathroom.

"Weel, if ye donnae want to eat then by all means, leave off, ye heifer!"

Laughter explodes between us and I have to stop to collect myself before opening the oven.

It's been like this since I moved to Scotland to assist Mr. Marcus Fleming in the National Museum of Scotland's library. He's restoring and preserving numerous volumes that are in danger of turning to dust if action isn't taken immediately. When the offer came two months ago I nearly leapt at the chance.

I'd just broken up with my long time boyfriend, Alec and had nothing but memories surrounding me. A change of pace was what I wanted and a change of pace was what I got.

If I work hard enough and prove my worth I could be asked to stay permanently and since Edinburgh feels more like home than Chicago did I'm all too happy to stay.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BORN! While this story isn't for my dear friend, Bornonhalloween, in particular, she's always a driving force behind my creativity. Thanks for all the support, love, and pushing, B. I hope you have a great birthday in spite of all the crap going on near you.**

**I hope you'll all join me on this ride but please be warned there are things of the BDSM nature in it's future.**

**To my Kilties I say, thank you. Your help and support of all things kilt and pervy make me smile daily.**

**xoxo**

**Lady V**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…two more awesome women you'll never find!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Hmph…" Here I lay, eyes staring at remarkably shiny black shoes in a dirty street somewhere in Edinburgh. It figures that I would trip over the ancient cobblestones in front of some mucky muck that actually belongs several streets over with all the other mucky mucks.

My first true touristy day out in the city and I manage to fall face first into a gutter AND in front of a true Scotsman clad in a kilt even.

Firm hands pull me up. My eyes travel over the white of socks, barest hint of firm looking legs, vibrant plaid of a kilt, rough wool of a blazer until I'm at stubbled chin level. I tilt my head back and I'm met with a piercing green gaze.

"So green."

* * *

**From this point forward you'll only receive one update a day, dearies. I wanted to give a twofer as an "ode" to my friend, Born.**

**Xoxo**

**Lady V**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…simply put, THEY ROCK!**

* * *

"Pardon? Did ye hit yer head, lass?"

Hand to head, my brow furrows and I shake it. "No."

The green eyes that match the shiny shoes and melodious voice, cocks a perfect brow.

"Och, are ye simple then?"

My eyes lower, face flushes, and I bite my lip nervously.

"No."

He stares, the hint of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"No. Well, if ye're no' hurt then best ye're off."

The moment his hands leave my arms I'm lost.

"No?"

* * *

**I am overwhelmed by the response for this little piece. Thanks to everyone for their support and encouragement.**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…That's right, they're awesome.**

* * *

If I'm to go by the look on his face I'd have to deduce he doesn't like to be told no.

"Aye, lass. If ye stay oot here ye're liable to be carried off by some ne'er-do-well. An innocent like ye shouldna be courtin' those sorts of dangers."

Now, normally I don't mind a bit of advice but his bearing and tone work to put me off a bit. They also work to wet my panties. It's a cacophony of confusing thoughts rioting through my head, which is beginning to ache a bit.

"I'm a grown woman, Mr….?"

His eyes narrow.

"Just Sir, to ye, lass."

* * *

**I'm considering posting another chapter today because I have a few very close friends that have "asked" me to. But I'm not sold on it. A very wise woman *****cough***** Born *cough* once told me that if I started that it might be hard to stop. What do you all think? *Laughs maniacally***

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…That's right, they're awesome.**

* * *

His arrogance should put me off but it only serves to make my breasts tingle and my heart race.

"Sir, as I was saying, I'm a grown woman and hardly the type to "court danger". Thank you for your concern."

Throughout my reply I'm aware that I never raise my eyes to look into his. There is something about his countenance that screams superiority and as I lack anything similar it feels safer to give him room.

"Just because ye're grown doesna mean ye're capable of keepin' safe."

His sigh is long and loud and thrills me when the warmth of it blows over my forehead. He's so close.

* * *

**Are you happy now? Love to all and have a splendiferous weekend! See you tomorrow.**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…Because they love me...I think.**

* * *

"Have ye eatin' anythin' this evenin'?"

Licking my chapped lips I shake my head.

"No."

"No, Sir, lass." His tone is clipped and laced with warning. "What's yer name?"

"Begging your pardon, but it seems to me that telling a perfect stranger my name would indeed fall under your warning of courting danger."

Chancing a look up I see that he's smiling and the sheer beauty of it makes me feel as though I have one hundred pounds sitting on my chest.

When he laughs the weight is gone and replaced with the feeling of free falling without a care in the world.

* * *

**Guh, youngest threw up on me at 4:30 am. I swear, if it'd been anyone else I woulda puked all over them in turn. Hopefully everyone else is having a better day! And Melanie…I love you and you are an amazing person. Just thought you might need to hear that again today. See you tomorrow.**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They're so good to me!**

**I HAVE A BETA NOW! Thanks to Trip for doing the job I suck at and making sure I don't make ridiculous mistakes. She's awesome, amazing, incredible, just plain sweet! **

* * *

"Bloody hell, ye're a fine one, lass."

Warm fingers lift my chin until my eyes have nowhere to fall but on his magnificent face. Tousled hair, eyes the color of clover, and perfectly plump lips.

"The name's Edward MacCullen."

Before I can process that he's given me his name I feel his warm hand envelop mine.

"Now we're no' strangers, Ms…?"

Dear God, my name.

My name?

"Swan. Isabella Swan."

Now that I've looked at him I'm afraid there will be no looking away.

I'm wrong.

His lips touch down on my hand and my eyes travel to the warm, tingling spot just as his head lifts again.

* * *

**Much better morning, doves. I've got a bit of a headache but I can handle that! Hope you all have a magnificent day. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	8. Chapter 8

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…Methinks they like the dude in the kilt! Just a guess though.**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA! Thanks!**

**GUESS WHAT?! I messed up. BIG TIME! I posted the wrong chapter as chapter 8. HERE is the real chapter 8 and because I messed up, you'll all get not one…not two…but four chapters today! *****head desk* Thanks for the heads up, Intricacy Alterite!**

* * *

"MacCullen? You mean Laird MacCullen, of Cullen House?"

"One and the same, Ms. Swan."

His smile stretches and mine follows. I'm fairly certain more than my smile would follow him right off the battlements of Edinburgh Castle

"Well, now you've no excuse no' to be havin' dinner with me, have ye?"

Of course I do…he could be a closet serial killer, or perhaps he's kept his families wealth supplemented by selling unsuspecting girls on the black market.

I laugh in a very unladylike manner and instantly go red, before shaking my head.

* * *

**Remember what I said about a crappy start to Monday? Yeah, this just proved my point! Though I suppose you all benefited, right? Right!**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…I sorta love them.**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! Thanks!**

**First bonus chapter…**

* * *

"None, but I should call my friends let them know I won't be back for dinner."

"Good. I was just on my way back to the house for a veritable feast made by my esteemed cook, Mrs. Cope. Would ye do me the honor of sittin' for a bite with me?"

"If you'll give me just a moment please, Mr. MacCullen?"

He nods, I bite my bottom lip, and smile as I pull my cell from my purse and dial my friend Renata's number.

While I'm disclosing my plans I pin him with a gaze meant to convey many things, namely the fact that people will know where I'm going and whom I'm with. Just in case I go missing because he truly is planning on selling me on the black market.

As I hang up, promising to call periodically so she doesn't worry, I straighten myself out.

"Ready when you are, sir." I put emphasis on the last word, and watch his eyes turn stormy, the smile he'd been sporting falls just slightly. He recovers quickly, though the ghost of a storm still lurks in the depth of his eyes.

* * *

**Enjoy…:D**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…I sorta love them.**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! Thanks!**

**Second bonus chapter…**

* * *

"Right, if ye'll follow me we'll just take my car."

As I'd suspected, I follow, my body humming at the close contact once we're seated in the car.

After a lengthy and very quiet ride the car pulls up to the wide, sweeping staircase of the formal front entrance. As part of a tour of the city, I had visited briefly earlier in the week to pick up rare documents for the museum and knew it was impressive. I could not have known that those notions would pale in significance when faced with the magnificence of the man residing within. He was impressive and more mysterious than should be legal.

The moment I take his hand to maneuver out of the car, I know the evening is going to be intense. The connection in just a simple touch of hands is practically enough to jumpstart a car.

* * *

**Enjoy…:D**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…I sorta love them.**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! Thanks!**

**Third bonus chapter…So I guess there weren't FOUR bonus chapters but you got four total today! This is the one I accidentally posted. Don't worry about reviews and the fact that they'll be all messed up. BLARG!**

* * *

A quick tour of the mansion follows our entrance. He's quick to mention that the public tour left out most of the interesting places out. At the conclusion of perusing all the secret spots, he decides an informal setting for dinner would be more to his liking. His exact words are…"I'd much prefer to have ye close, lass."

I'm woman enough to admit this made me melt.

"You have a beautiful home. Does it get lonely having all this space to yourself?"

A curt shake of his head is all the answer I receive before he's pointing to my plate and telling me to eat.

Fearing his disapproving scowl, I do just that.

* * *

**Enjoy…:D**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…I now know what they look like all dressed up. Beautiful…just as I'd expected.**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

Dinner passes with very little conversation and the quiet drives me to fidget.

"Be still, lass."

"Sorry, I'm just used to more talking or movement, I suppose."

Appraising eyes roam my form as I stand to follow him to the library, where we're to have after dinner drinks.

"Do ye dance, then?"

I can't seem to stop the snort that erupts and immediately turn red, shaking my head in the negative.

"Well, ye're gonna have another go at it tonight. Perhaps that should stop the aimless moving of yer fingers. Give them a purpose, aye?"

All I can muster is a deep sigh.

* * *

**After the mess that was yesterday, I have made sure to double check to see that I was posting the right one here. I am! So there! LOL**

**Sorry if I missed any review replies yesterday. Because of the huge influx, which I AM NOT COMPLAINING ABOUT, I have a feeling I missed one or ten. Just know I read them all and love hearing your thoughts. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

I didn't lie when I answered his question and after several valiantly sacrificed toes, I believe he is of the same opinion.

"More's the pity. You ken what they say about those that can dance."

"No, what do they say?"

"Their grace follows them into the bedroom, lass."

I choke on air.

"Oh." My voice sounds defeated because I'm feeling just that. "Well, I wouldn't really know."

That stops him in his tracks.

"Are ye sayin' ye're untouched, Ms. Swan?"

I expect to see disinterest or revulsion when I meet his gaze but find something akin to heat.

* * *

**SAY WHAT, NOW? Yup. There we stay, until tomorrow, ladies! TA!**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"If that's the polite way of asking if I'm a virgin, then yes, I am."

Judging by the rigidity of his body I hazard a guess this displeases him and say as much.

"I canna say I'm happy about the fact. I'd hoped to…" A rough hand pulls through his hair, and then his head shakes firmly.

"Doesna matter noo."

My hand reaches for his, my lip firmly tugged between my teeth.

"I've just never found a person that made me wonder what it would be like." My eyes stay on our feet, but the lack of eye contact doesn't keep me from being more than a little embarrassed.

* * *

**Yep, I did it again. :D**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"What are ye tryin' to say, lass? Do ye find yerself wonderin' around me?"

Head bobbing, I switch my weight from foot to foot. The electricity in his touch surprises me, forcing my eyes closed.

"Look at me, lass. I'm verra happy ye wonder about such things with me but I doona think my appetites are fit for one so inexperienced."

Hesitation and embarrassment are replaced by indignation. My eyes open wide, only to narrow as I give him my best "bitch brow".

"Who are you to decide what I'd like and not like?" I stop just short of stomping my foot like a toddler.

"More of a man than ye've e'er known, Ms. Swan. More man than ye'd be able to handle."

* * *

**Wouldn't you just love to actually hear him say that last line? So, it's Friday and I was sorta thinking that I might just, I don't know…post another chapter later. What do you think?**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

On instinct I pull from his grasp with a harsh tug and nearly fall on my bottom again.

"You can't know that, Mr. MacCullen." I aim for a sneer but know I miss it by a mile.

"Come with me, lass, and I believe ye'll lose that defiant air."

He skips asking my permission and simply tugs me along the corridor to a winding staircase. After passing two levels to the cellar, we've reached what I assume might have been something of a dungeon or larder.

The cool air caresses my heated skin and puts me on edge. I am no longer in the mood to know this man's mysteries.

* * *

**And there I shall leave you until tomorrow, dears.**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

Soon enough we reach a large, arched, wooden door. It looks ancient and heavy.

"'Tis yer last chance to turn 'round and forget about me, lass. What say ye?"

Didn't I just decide I no longer wanted to know what he had hidden in his proverbial closet?

Filling my lungs with chilled air I shake my head. I might never meet another man as enigmatic and sexually charged as Edward MacCullen. I don't want to live with the regret of not knowing him now.

"I'll have yer word that ye'll keep this to yerself afore we enter."

* * *

**Don't get smart, Bella. Just nod and say yes. :D**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

An uneasy laugh slips past my teeth.

"Do you have dead bodies in there?"

Operating under the assumption someone has a sense of humor is an uncomfortable thing when you realize said person seem devoid of one in this situation.

His scowl deepens.

"No, lass, though some might find it equal in depravity."

"I'd like to think I'm a bit more open minded than that."

"I'll still be needin' a formal yes or no to the question, Isabella."

His use of my given name sends a shiver through my body. The aftershocks strengthen the tightening in my belly.

"Anything I see will remain between us, Mr. MacCullen."

* * *

**OH! Belly tightening! You know what that means, right?**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"Once inside this room, ye will refer to me as Sir only, Isabella. Understood?"

"Sure?"

"Yes or noo, girl."

An eye roll, huff, and nod later he opens the door.

"You're a…I mean, it makes sense but…" I let out a long, hissing breath. "Holy shitake mushrooms."

"Look yer fill, lass. Do I still make ye wonder?"

His large frame enters my line of sight, commanding notice.

"Yes."

My breathy reply accompanies a single finger as it caresses the edges of a shiny leather bench.

I'm so caught up in my perusal of what most consider torture devices lining the stone floor and walls that his laugh makes me jump a foot in the air.

* * *

**HE OPENED THE DAMN DOOR! I would like to take a minute to say...I have the best readers in the world. All of your reviews make me smile. I like to smile. A lot. Thanks for reading, reviewing, recommending, and any other important "R" word I've left out. :D**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"Och, Isabella, ye're a sight. Where's that shy flush noo?"

The heat of his body seeps through my clothes, setting my back aflame. His words prompt the blush he seems to like and my shoulders slump.

"I've read about things like this. About…you know, this." My hands wave around haphazardly before I shrug.

Gentle hands turn me to face him, though I don't have the strength or conviction to raise my eyes to his. If I was honest I'd say that I have always felt the need to be pulled along rather than forced to lead. I figured out long ago that I am naturally submissive and struggle to not be embarrassed by it.

* * *

**Ooooooo, he's standing close. What do you suppose'll happen next? :D**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"Ye'd make a lovely sub, lass. But I doona think it's the way to start oot, ye ken? It wouldnae be tender. _I_ wouldnae be tender."

I beg the floor to open up and swallow me whole to save me from the agony of his denial.

"I'm not sure I'm suitable for any other way but thank you for the kind brush off. I think I'd like to go home now."

The subtle grip he has on my arms tightens but not painfully so. His breathing comes out in harsh puffs against the top of my head as the heady smell of whiskey engulfs me.

I look up just enough to see that his kilt does little to hide the effect this conversation is having on him physically. The sight of the tented front of his pleated plaid heats my cheeks and sends a new wave of shivers up my spine.

"What if I proposed a night in my den to see if ye like it, lass? To see if ye're really of a mind to give with no promise o' receiving."

* * *

***Holds hand up* Tent for two, please!**** (And yes, I'm totally counting his...well you know, as the second;) ):D**

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"Like a trial run? Try before you buy and all that. What good would it do me? Maybe I wouldn't want this with someone else."

I've said it and there is no taking it back. The idea of giving myself over to him is intoxicating but what if he refuses me? Would I be so willing with another?

His actions speak for him. Hands move down my arms to take my own and pull me to a wall burdened with cuffs, rings, and loose chains. His gaze asks the question as he holds one such cuff out and I nod. A shiver wracks my frame as he attaches it to my wrist.

* * *

**And there you have it. She nodded. Honestly, I'm surprised she could do that much. I'm pretty sure I'd be reduced to small animal sounds at this point. :D**

**Okay, as of tomorrow (or today, as the case may be for several of you) I will be on a much needed trip. I should be updating daily still but I won't be able to reply to reviews. I hate to admit it but I was so busy today preparing that I didn't get a chance to reply. When I return I will start the review replies once again so I do hope you'll all be sweet enough to forgive me for the four days I'll be gone. I'll still read each and every one because they all make my day sooooo much better.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. :***

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

Expecting my other wrist to be bound, I hold it up and out a bit for him. His answering scowl and tight dismissal have me opening my mouth but he speaks first.

"Ye're input's not needed here, lass. Ye will speak if I give ye leave, otherwise ye're to remain absolutely quiet. Am I understood? Ye may move yer head to answer."

Nodding slowly I let out a breath and stand a bit straighter.

"First rule in my den, ye're here to please me and I'm here to take care of ye."

My head bobs again in understanding as I watch him turn and walk to the other side of the room.

* * *

**Good morning! Hope all is well and for everyone that went to see the movie last night…OMG! Right? Right. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. :***

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"I'll just be givin' ye a taste of what it's like, lass. I'll no be takin' anythin' from ye that's not mine to take withoot a lengthy discussion."

His stride is commanding as he walks back to me holding a long thin stick with a flat piece of stiff fabric at the end.

"A crop. Meant to be used to tease or to punish. I prefer a paddle for punishment, or my hand. I've no need to punish ye tonight, unless ye give me reason."

He runs the end of the crop along my arm, skipping over my torso to run it up my the inside of leg, under my skirt, and skimming my panties.

* * *

**This is for Intricacy and Soph. I love you girls. Sofa king much. :***

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"Now, if ye do nae mind my warnings and make a noise I deem unfit or try to sway my course of action, I'll be forced to punish ye, ye ken?"

His eyes rake my now aroused and tight body as though I were naked. I'm panting and needy and willing to agree to anything so long as he'll touch me.

Giving myself over to each and every touch is easier than I imagined.

"No' that I'd mind turnin' yer fine arse a bonnie shade of red. Now, let's see what we've hidin' under this braw shirt of yer's."

Again he waits for my okay, which comes in the form of a rather wanton arching of my back. His nimble fingers release the buttons until cool air kisses the skin of my chest and stomach.

* * *

**Happy Saturday, dearies! :***

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"Are ye still so sure aboot this, lass?" Warm fingers dance along the scalloped edge of my midnight blue lace bra.

I've never been happier that I let my best friend Jasper pack for my trip. He's horrified by the plain cotton I'm so fond of. I think he secretly likes using me as a living Barbie. I can't complain though, he has impeccable taste, most likely due to the fact that he's a buyer for Victoria's Secret and gayer than the day is long.

With a deep breath in I nod decisively and look down at his fingers as they casually dip in and out of the lacey edge.

"Ye're the bonniest lass I've seen in a long time, Isabella. So fair and soft." His words are a whispered caress against the heated skin of my neck.

* * *

**After today I should be back to replying to reviews. I've read and loved every one of them. I'm giddy at the amount of happy this story is bringing to people. :***

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

Eyes drooping I sigh and bite my lip to contain the moan bubbling to the surface. Aside from my own machinations and a few fumbling encounters in a too small dorm room bed I've never been touched like this. How can something so minimal make me feel as though I'm stretched to the limit?

A quick and hard tug brings me out of my introspection with a gasp. Apparently my bra has offended him and the only retribution to be had was to decimate it and throw it from my body. My nerves, the good ones that send your body singing, are on edge as he grasps my breasts firmly and a little harshly in his large hands and squeezes.

* * *

**WHAT? He didn't say anything this chapter? Poo. I miss his voice already. Oh well, we got breast tuggage so it's not all bad, right? :***

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"That's right, lass. Give over, let me do as I wish." Twinkling eyes catch my own as he lowers his head to take one reddened tip into his mouth so far that half of my breast is now firmly ensconced in the moist warmth. I arch further into his touch and let loose a loud moan when he pulls off with amazing suction only to bite my nipple and tug.

"I'll let ye a pass this once, Isabella because I find I like hearin' yer noises just noo. The next one will earn ye a firm hand, ye ken?"

* * *

**Ye ken? No. No I don't ken. I don't know my name. What were you saying?...Yeah, I have a wee bit too much fun with these two. It's an addiction really. **

**OKAY! So my friend EdwardsEternal is having a shite week and she might have mentioned that this story is a bright point in her day. Because I adore her and wish to make her day brighter, you all get an extra chapter today. *Looks around for Born and covers bum* :***

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

I've lost all ability to speak, not that I'm allowed, so I'm thankful that a nod of my head is sufficient reply.

"Grand. Noo, I think it's aboot time for me to see what ye have hiding under this bonnie skirt, ye ken?" Even as he speaks his fingers move to the zip of my pencil skirt. Deft fingers tug it past my hips until it pools on the floor.

He stands back, his hands still resting on my nearly bare hips.

"Aye, just as braw as the rest of ye."

My eyes drift closed as his fingers gently knead the flesh of my waist. His right hand moves, leaving my skin chilled by the air in his den, but it finds purchase directly over my aching clit. The heel of his hand pushes up, giving me the pleasure of friction and my eyes pop back open.

* * *

**That's right, now we have CUPPAGE! Good…yes…leave it here for the day. I'll see you all tomorrow? :***

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"Ah, there ye are, lass."

I'm staring so contentedly into his deep green eyes that I nearly miss the crooked smirk he's sporting. In another situation I might have mentioned the arrogance it held but it isn't acceptable now, and I know I don't want to earn his wrath or disapproval over something so ridiculous.

"Do ye like this, Isabella?"

He's leaned in to whisper this in my ear, bringing his firm, designer shirt-wearing chest to my naked torso. His words, the rasp of his buttons on my over sensitized nipples, and the way his warm breath coats the shell of my ear force a whimper from me low in my belly.

It earns me a sharp smack to my left breast.

* * *

**That's right, he smacked her boob. DUDE! DID YOU NOT READ THE PART ABOUT THE OVER SENSITIZED NIPPLAGE? Oops, forgot. He's there and he likely doesn't care. *Sigh* He's such a...Dom.**

**Okay, so I sucked at review replies yesterday. We're getting ready for family visits and yesterday was Mr. Lady's birthday so we had entertainments galore…PLUS, I went to see BD2 with my besties here at home. In short, I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to everyone but I read them all and ADORE them. You are the best readers and funniest people in the fandom. Of that I am convinced.**

**I'd like to give a bit shout out to my amazing friend Intricacy Alterite. She's been taking exams for the last two days and is now done. *****Raises glass of milk…hey, it's only 8 am her****e* Well done, sugar!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"Ye've been warned aboot the noises. Nae matter hoo much I like them, they're nae allowed the noo."

With one last push he pulls his hand from my pussy and steps back. I have to clench my fists to keep from whining at the loss. As much as the slap aroused me, his stormy eyes and rigid bearing at being displeased makes my stomach ache. I want to make him happy. It feels right and wrong at the same time.

"Do ye think ye deserve more of my touch, lass? I'm nae so sure, myself. If ye make many more noises I might be forced to use a paddle."

Determined footsteps echo through the room as he makes his way to a tall, ornately carved wardrobe. The doors creak open to reveal at least ten paddles hanging from individual hooks and rows of drawers holding who knows what sort of pleasure/pain inducing implements.

* * *

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING…to all who celebrate it! I hope everyone has a SPECTACULAR Thursday! Love you all!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

With a purposeful stride he returns to my side, this time releasing my bound wrist and pulling me to the leather bench I'd admired when we first walked in. My feet falter when we close in on the shiny black bench and he turns to look at me, concern etched on his face.

"Are ye still wonderin', Isabella or hae' ye had enough?"

My brows furrow as I decide how best to answer him without speaking but he interprets my problem and gives me leave to speak my mind.

"I'd like to continue, if it would please you, Sir."

I've never been more thankful for all the smut I've read in my life. My favorites have always been the stories about Dominants and submissives. I just hope my reply pleases him.

"Very well, lass. Take off yer panties and remove that torn bra. From here on oot, if ye feel as though ye'd like to stop, just say red. Ye've no need to seek my permission afore ye do so. It's called a safe word. For yer protection. Och, I shoulda' mentioned it in the beginnin' but I didn't rightly believe ye'd make it this far."

* * *

**It's a long one today, chickens. Happy Friday!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

Removing the last scraps of cloth covering my bits is more daunting than I would have imagined, but I do it and stand before him.

"Ye're a sight, lass."

He points to the bench and I sit quickly.

He chuckles and it's a deep, warm, rich sound.

"Donae' be afraid, lass. For yer honesty ye've earned a reward. But first I need to know what ye know aboot a man's body. Have ye ever touched a cock? You may speak."

"I have."

"Brilliant. Then ye ken where to find mine."

His body moves to replace every other image in the room as he stands before me, making me eye level with his tented kilt. Shaking hands reach up to the buckle at his side and slide it out with an audible swish of soft leather and clanking metal.

"Mind the button of the other side, lass and breath afore ye pass oot."

* * *

**Sooooo, because I forgot to post (Until the lovely Smusic pm'd me) I'm going to give you two. Born, you can't complain because you get more Kilty, right? LOL! **

**I'd also like to say that I have NO experience in taking off a kilt and am going by what I've researched. I've also no experience with the BDSM world, so if this sucks just remember it's fiction for a reason. The next few chapters were hard (no pun intended but I know you pervs;) for me to write so go easy on me;)**

**Hope you're all enjoying your Saturday…or Sunday, depending on where you are.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

The sound of my deep inhale fills the quiet room and is followed by another laugh from the man towering above me. My lips quirk up into a small smile before my fingers shakily return to the task at hand.

When the button is finally loosed of its cloth prison I take another large breath and slowly lower the plaid fabric. What greets me is both attractive and off-putting.

I've seen penises. I've touched penises. But this is a cock. Splendid, hard, angry purple at the head, which is pushing the delicate pink foreskin of his shaft down under the crown.

I stare, tilting my head to the side and reach one finger out to run from tip to base softly, which elicits a soft moan from Sir.

"Ye're noo to tease me, lass. Put those tiny hands to good use and fist my cock."

I do and in that moment, I realize that as a submissive I have more control than I have ever had in my life. His pleasure, be it physical or mental is in my hands. The thought makes me shiver.

* * *

**Here's the second one. MAN! I just got the next bunch of chapters from Trip and she's closing in on what I have finished. I still need to get the remaining 10 chapters done and to her. GUH! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"Mmmmm, noo, put yer mouth on me, lass. Yessssssssss, just like that."

As I'm licking and sucking the head of his cock, something I've only tried once, he takes one of my hands and places it on his balls, his hand atop mine and tugs.

"Aye, just like that, Isabella. Noo, I'm goin' to move in yer mouth, lass. If ye're uncomfortable pinch my arse with yer other hand."

Before I can comply he's moved his hands to my head and is slowly pumping his hips, forcing his cock into my mouth. I try to relax but on a particularly powerful thrust I choke, and pinch his ass on reflex. He pulls out and I feel defeated.

* * *

**It's a wee bit short today but then you received two yesterday so it's okay, right? *Snort* OKAY! I have a little announcement to make. It seems I've been nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. If you'd like to vote, here is the link…just take out the extra spaces. www . tehlemonadestand. net**

**I'd like to throw out an extra big THANK YOU to my BETA Trip for reading and reviewing my other stories as well...well, my one shots anywho. My other full length fic might take a bit if she decides to read it;) Love ya tons, Trip.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"Och, no long faces, lass. That was…" He stares at his raging hard on and smiles. "Twas a promising start."

I chance a look up at him and knit my brows.

"Don't look so downtrodden, lass. There's much ye have to learn if this is truly what ye want, but I think ye'll be a bonnie student."

Long fingers wrap around my jaw, his thumb gliding over my moist bottom lip.

"I think ye've earned yer release, lass. Would ye like that? Would ye like me to feast on yer sweet, pink pussy?"

Each word is emphasized with a puff of air as his lips draw closer to mine. My flaming cheeks accompany a nod.

* * *

**Well now, isn't that a nice place to leave off for the day? No? Hmmmmm, I always thought the promise of a little mouth to bits time was a plus;)**

**I know I mentioned this yesterday, and I do so hope you don't think I'm begging, but I've been nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. If you'd like to vote, here is the link…just take out the extra spaces. www . tehlemonadestand ?zx=6eef665b0f38d527 . I'm just sort of proud and overwhelmed by the amount of support for this story. Don't feel as though you need to vote...just know I appreciate the R&R's!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"Mmmm, well, that's bloody brilliant because I want nothin' more than to taste ye, ye ken? From this point forward I'd like ye to make as much noise as ye can, lass. Let me hear how much ye enjoy this and know that I might ne'er grant ye such liberties again, because I do intend to have ye in my den as often as I can. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Please, sir." The whiney pitch to my voice surprises me but the undulating squirm of my hips doesn't. They're seeking friction and only catching air.

Until they're not.

The smack to the wet and swollen flesh between my thighs makes me keen out in pleasure.

"I gave ye leave to make noise, not move, ye ken? Let me enjoy takin' ye."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. Oh God!"

* * *

**Before I say anything else…BORN, SHELL TOLD ME TO! **

**There, with that out of the way I would just like to say that I dedicate this chapter…all chapters, really...to my amazing readers and friends. You've made the last two days with all of your amazing words of encouragement, and votes, and phenomenal reviews an incredible experience. I've mentioned to several of you that I write for myself. It's true, I do and I'm not one to NEED reviews to feel my work is important to me. That said, I have to stress how much knowing you all get a kick out of my stories means to me. I love bringing smiles to your faces…among other reactions;) You all make posting what I write more fun, more fulfilling, and an experience like no other. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

His lips suck and pull at my pulse while his hands work through my slick lower lips, purposely avoiding my clit. It takes all my effort to remain still and use only my voice to show my pleasure and frustration.

My head falls back as he eases one long finger in up to the second knuckle. It curves up and sends a white-hot shot of lightening through my body causing me to gasp and clench my hands.

"I willnae be givin' ye more than this one finger, lass. Enjoy it the noo because the next time I enter ye it'll be with my cock, aye?"

"Please, Sir. God, PLEASE."

"No. This is what ye can have for noo. This and this…" He returns to kissing my neck, moving up, up, up until his lips hover over mine. I have just enough presence of mind to look at him before he leans forward to take my mouth in a heated kiss, his finger still curled inside my body and creating ripples of pleasure.

* * *

**WE HAVE RIPPLES OF PLEASURE, LADIES! Just sayin'.**

**I suck. I have been total fail at review replies. My Gran is here and then I had to volunteer at school today and then….yeah, I suck. Sorry. I've read them all and OMG, I get the best reviews from the sweetest and perviest readers! Thank you and I PROMISE to reply today. I PROMISE! **

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

After minutes of breath-stealing kisses, he pulls back and smirks.

"I'll be tastin' ye noo, lass. Let me hear yer thoughts, yer pleasure. I aim to have ye screamin' my name when I'm through."

An unintelligible whimper later, he has me laid out on the bench with him kneeling at the end, my legs thrown over his shoulders. In my right mind I would be mortified to have someone so close to my private bits, but this man steals the intelligence and rational thought from me leaving me a writhing, moaning, dripping mess of wanton woman.

I like it.

I already feel addicted to it.

I want to be his, to hell with the "try before you buy" mentality.

* * *

**OH HO! Methinks she nearly used my favorite phrase…fuckitall. Alas, she seems a touch more sophisticated than me and went with a far less colorful "to hell with". So, who else is a "writhing, moaning, dripping mess of wanton woman"? *Looks around at sea of raised hands.* Right. Tomorrow then, ladies!**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

"Oh. Yes. Please. FUCK!" His wet, silky tongue laps at my opening and runs a slow circuit around my clit before his lips wrap around the hard bud and he sucks. It's pleasure laced with a touch of pain and an amazing euphoric high. I've read of orgasms that stole your breath and your sanity, but until this very moment I never dared believe it true.

It's true. So, so true.

"Weel noo, that was quick. Would ye like more lass, or are ye quite ready to help me with my problem?"

I find enough strength to lift my head and smile before nodding.

"Sir, I'd like to help make you feel good now, please."

"Verra well, Isabella. Take yer hands and push yer tits together." I do as bade and watch as he licks the palm of his hand from base to fingertip, stroking himself three times before he moves to stand beside me. He just out of my line of vision but I don't dare turn my head until I've been asked. If I've learned nothing else in our short time in the den, I now know that I do as bid and never more…for now.

"Turn yer head and take my cock in yer mouth. I need to have plenty o' lubrication if I'm to fuck yer tits properly."

**Oh hell, my extraordinarily outrageous perv is showing again, isn't it? *Sigh* I have a feeling I might have a lynch mob out for me because I really didn't give much in the way of cunnilingus. *Snort* That's a great word…I DIGRESS! I promise that I'll put the Master's tongue to good use in a future chapter. But really? I had to take pity on Bella. SHE WAS A MESS! I'm not sure I could have held out that long!**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

His words…my God, his words. They nearly take me over the edge again.

I open, he inserts, I moan, he bucks…this continues for several strokes before he pulls out and bends to kiss me.

"Aye, ye're a verra fast learner, lass. Quick to oblige. I like that, ye ken. I want your eyes open at all times."

Again, I do as asked and moan loudly when he straddles my chest, one leg on each side of the bench. It strikes me then that for a virgin I'm not acting very virginal. If he'd agree without a fuss and need to talk, I'd offer myself to him fully. The problem is he's already said he won't without extensive discussion. I won't push the issue because…well, because I'd very much like to see him come apart, and I have a feeling my punishment for pushing would be being sent off without that pleasure.

* * *

**Oh my. She IS a quick study, isn't she?**

**That's all for now, sweets! Hope you have a delightful Friday. I have to go shopping…and spend money…I hate spending money. BLARG!**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

He settles in and smacks my breasts with his large cock several times, taking a moment or two to pinch my nipples. The moment he slides his hardness through the channel I've created he moans loudly.

"Fuck, lass. It's no as braw as havin' yer pussy around my cock but it still feels sae good."

My legs rub together to try to satisfy the reigniting flame in my pussy. Watching him is driving me mad. Listening to him is making me wet. Feeling him just might give me an orgasm without any more stimulation than the simple clenching of my muscles.

"I said eyes open, lass." I hadn't even realized I'd closed them when I feel him stop and remove himself from my tits only to smack them both with enough force to turn them red and make them sting.

"Noo we'll have to start over. Open wide."

* * *

**Yes, more boob slappage. Sorry if this squicks anyone out but Bella likes it. She's a hussy.**

**Okay, I'm feeling like crap today so I won't guarantee that review replies will go out. I hope that doesn't affect whether you let me know what you liked but don't feel the need to review. I WILL read them all…that takes minimal effort:D**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

We repeat the wetting of his cock, only this time he's not so gentle and gives me little time to adjust to his size in my mouth. When he's ready, he goes back to my tits and starts pumping furiously.

"Are ye diddling yerself, lass? Did I tell ye to?"

He looks back at my legs, which are sawing up and down as though they're two sticks trying to start a fire rather than extinguish it.

When he turns back to face me he's smiling.

"If ye can get yerself off like that then ye deserve the pleasure it brings Isabella, but I want yer attention on me the noo."

"Yes, Sir." I keep my eyes on him, licking the tip of his cock when it comes close enough to my tongue and watch his eyes turn from green, to gray, to nearly black before he grabs my breasts himself and pumps once, twice, three times before yelling out his release. My legs up their motions and my muscles clench in time to his jerks as he comes on my neck and face, until I'm seeing stars through open eyes.

* * *

**Ooooooo, lookie there. He got his. Did she get hers? Methinks…yes. There's really no other reason for stars, ye ken. **

**Sorry for missing yesterday. This, whatever virus I have, has stolen brain cells as well. Just know I love you.**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

Minutes pass, our mingled panting breaths surrounding us, before he leans down to kiss me.

"Och, lass. Ye're bloody brilliant. How do ye feel? Please speak as ye would outside these walls but keep yer tongue aboot ye. I don't abide disrespect."

"I feel…I…I feel tingly and good. Like I've just discovered a way to sleep and study at the same time."

He smiles to match mine, and chuckles, kissing me softly one more time before moving to stand.

"Ye're no turned off by all this, then?"

"No. It feels right. It was perfect…Sir."

His hand reaches for my own and helps me up, but I keep my eyes on our feet.

"Would you be willing to talk to me about pursuing this further, Sir?"

* * *

**Hmmmm, what do you think he'll say? *Taps chin and giggles*. Okay, so I am an epic failure at review replies. I'm surprised I remembered to post today because all I can focus on is my headache. NUFF BITCHIN'! Sorry I've been so lax. I promise to try harder to let each of you know how much your words mean to me. They've made being sick more bearable.**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

His chest is pumping up and down faster than seems prudent and his reply sounds a bit strangled.

"Aye, Isabella. I'd like that verra much. But for noo, let's get ye cleaned up. I'd like to give ye a few things to take home and read afore we talk more. I expect it to be kept in the strictest confidence, ye ken?"

"Understood, sir. When will I be able to see you again?"

"I'll call on ye tomorrow evening, seven o'clock sharp. Be dressed for dinner oot."

I know my face shows my shock. "Wouldn't it be more prudent to talk about things in a more private setting? Sir."

"Never ye mind aboot the where, lass. No one'll over hear our conversation no matter the place."

* * *

***Shakes head* It seems Bella should be happy the Master is still reveling in the high of his orgasm or she might have earned herself a mighty fine spanking for speaking out of line. Tsk tsk.**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

"I'm sorry for not trusting you, Sir. I'll work on that."

I start to fidget again, the cooling wetness between my thighs and Sir's cum running and congealing on my chest is uncomfortable.

"Hawd yer wheesht, lass and follow me. I'll let ye shower upstairs afore I have my driver take ye home." His face is once again covered in a stern and reprimanding scowl so I opt to simply nod and follow him, naked as the day I was born no less, up the stairs, through the large manor house, and into a beautiful room.

"Shower, dress, and meet me in the foyer. I'll have the papers ready for ye."

With that he turns and strides across the hall to what I assume is his own room. With a strangled sigh I close my eyes and relive that short walk, reveling in the bunch of muscles in his thighs and ass.

What a specimen.

* * *

**Okay, today is the day I let you ALL in on a little something coming up. This story is ALMOST done. I have two chapters left to write and after chapter 50…I think…all chapters to follow will be full length. I have the chapter immediately following 50 done but there is one between it and the BIG LEMON that I'm still working on. After the lemon there will be another chapter and an epilogue. *Takes huge breath* You still with me? I had to do it this way because there was far too much to cover and chopping it up into 100 words stunted the flow. This might mean that there's a bit more time between updates in the last 5 chapters. What say all of you? Can ya dig?**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

I'm out of the shower and after a quick toothbrushing-thanks to the extra toiletries found under the sink- I walk into the adjoining bedroom. My clothes await me in a neat pile on the bed and I wonder who he bossed around to get them in here so quickly.

Knowing he's probably waiting on me downstairs, I dress in a rush and as gracefully as I can, descend the stairs. My breath catches when I see him in the grand foyer in only his kilt. How am I only just noticing the large tattoo that covers his left shoulder blade?

"Sir."

"Isabella, ye may call me Edward when we're out of my den…for noo."

"Thank you, Si…Edward. Are those the papers for me to look over?"

* * *

**There we go. Sorry I posted so late, it's my anniversary and I've been busy all day! I won't be posting until Sunday at the soonest at my hubs is taking me away. It might be Monday. I love you all and just know it's hard to know I won't be able to post on time:D**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

His hand lifts to pass them to me.

"Aye, they are. I'll expect ye to be ready to discuss them tomorrow night, ye ken. I'll have no patience for hemmin' and hawin' on yer part, so be sure to look over them thoroughly."

"I promise."

After a few more warnings and a possessive kiss I'm sent off with the driver who walks me to my door, bowing before walking off.

Needless to say, Renata demands full retelling but receives an abridged version. After all, I'm bound by legal documentation to keep most of it hush-hush. She's happy with the rather vanilla recounting, though I can tell she only half believes me. Perhaps she already knows of famous Mr. MacCullen and his…kink. Or perhaps she sees in my face and demeanor what I am only beginning to realize could be a big issue down the road.

Master MacCullen could own me body, heart, and soul if I let him and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to resist.

* * *

**All your anniversary wishes were WONDERFUL! Hubs and I had a great time and a busy weekend. Thank you so much!**

**Can I just say that I have some of the most AMAZING readers in the fandom? I do. You all have made writing this so much fun. Thanks for that...sometimes you all have no idea how much your words pick me up when my real life has kicked me down.**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

The dinner meeting goes off without a hitch. I have many questions and he answers them all with unerring patience.

He is especially keen on going over our limits. He has few and I have many. Somehow I find myself making notations that I'd be open to far more than I thought I would, after his thorough explanations of the acts. I think there is a part of me that trusts him innately even though I don't know him well.

We decide that I will visit his home every Wednesday evening and weekend to begin my training. When he feels I'm ready he will divest me of my virginity and make me his…my words, not his.

When all is said and done, I feel light and free and ready to take on the training so long as it's him instructing.

* * *

**It's a little bit boring, this chapter. Sorry 'bout that. It was necessary to moooooooove us along**** I believe tomorrow will be the first BIG chapter. After that it will likely be a posting every Tuesday or Wednesday until we're done. Sorry for the time in between but I don't have all the full length chapters done yet. Blarg.**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment. **_

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

* * *

We've set up a schedule that has me at the manor every Wednesday evening for several hours, and then every weekend, overnight Friday through Sunday evening. The overnights are particularly thrilling and difficult. We're nearing the second weekend and I feel so much for the enigmatic laird. Lust, respect, adimiration, and well, more lust.

A shiver snakes up my spine, my subconscious taking over to rid me of my errant thoughts, no doubt. I straighten my pose just as he walks through the heavy door. Downcast eyes allow me to see only his black boots. I'm about to receive my first punishment. I sassed His Highness earlier this evening at dinner. Having just had a craptastic day at work, I took it out on him for asking a simple question that he had every right to ask me. As my Dom he needs to know when to expect things like my menses. I knew better than to open my mouth, but open it I did and out poured a veritable smorgasbord of punishment-inducing snark…

"_My PERIOD, you mean? Why? Just because I'm a little touchy tonight doesn't mean it's related to my menses, Sir!" I sneer the last word and before he can get a word in edgewise I continue. My fist comes down on the table hard enough to rattle the china and it feels so good. I've needed to release this aggression all day. "Why do men assume such things? Is it too much to consider that perhaps another of YOUR sex decided that today was the best possible day to throw four ancient and rather large tomes on my desk and demand I get to work immediately? Hmm? Right, no answer. The kicker? The kicker is that he's not even my boss. He's just barely my peer. Pushy fucker…"_

_My rant is interrupted by the screech of wooden chair legs against a brilliantly polished wood floor. "ENOUGH!" I look up to find my…Edward, standing firm at the head of the table and looking regal as a lion. "Ye're quite done with dinner, lass. Get ye to yer room and then straight to the den when ye're properly dressed. Ye've just earned yerself a punsishment for too many infractions to count. Go…NOO!"_

My feet hardly touched the floor as I raced to my room, tears streaming down my cheeks. I'd let him down and upset him. You'd think the torture of that simple knowledge would be punishment enough but I knew he would never settle for that.

So here I sit, naked, humiliated, and wetter than an otter's pocket.

"Och, lass. Ye look good enough to eat."

The only response I give is involuntary as I feel my nipples tighten and my thighs clench.

"Noo, I ken we've been o'er the rules and ye know ye've earned yerself a bit o' time on my bench. Nod if ye understand."

I do as bid and await his instructions to rise and walk to the bench. I will not disappoint him again.

"Aye, good then. Go on, get yerself over there. On yer stomach. I'll leave ye free but if ye show signs that ye can't keep from squirming, I'll use the cuffs."

With absolutely no hesitation I stand and walk to the bench, laying down on it in the manner expected of me. I'm a mess of racing heart and shaky legs. The coldness of the soft leather on the bench bites into my skin but I manage to keep from uttering a single whimper.

"Good, lass. I'll be givin' ye five with my hand first, to warm ye up and then ye'll receive ten strokes with my favorite paddle for yelling and another five for nay givin' me a chance to speak and a final five for forgetting yer place. Ye'll count each stroke and thank me for it. If ye falter then ye'll receive two extra strokes. In the future I'll be more severe, ye ken. You may nod, lass."

Tears were already prickling at the corners of my eyes but I managed a jerky nod without a single one falling. Sir had me read up on punishment types and proper delivery the first weekend of our working together to help alleviate some of my fear. As a new sub it is a given that I would screw up at some point. I know he won't smack me in the same place repeatedly but rather move around the area from my fleshy cheeks to my upper thighs. Unfortunately, his preparations seem to have been for naught because I am still shaking in my metaphorical boots.

Calming breaths in and out to center myself turn to a stuttering, choked moan when his hand makes contact the first time.

"One. Thank you, Sir."

After the fifth stroke of his hand I take a deep breath. My bum feels warm and tingly but my belly is tied in knots so big they feel as though they're pushing into my throat. I have no idea what to expect from the paddle but I know this isn't about turning me on. I'm being punished so I can only imagine that pain will be a byproduct.

"AHHHHH! SIX!" So lost in thoughts of fear and worry I'm taken by surprise when the paddle meets my backside for the first time. It's an odd combination of pain laced with a fair bit of pleasure. "Thank you, Sir."

Things are fine until the ninth stroke of the paddle, the fourteenth stroke total. It's starting to feel as though my ass is on fire. I'm sure I have skin missing from my cheeks down the back of my thighs and tears have started streaming down my face.

How am I going to take another eleven strokes?

"Fifteen. Thank you, Sir." My voice is barely above a strangled whisper at this point. With each consecutive stroke my whimper becomes more sob and by the last one I have snot leaking from my nose and drool from my mouth. I'm a literal mess of body fluids.

I thank Sir again but remain where I am. He'll give me instruction or I'll just lay here and wallow in my misery until he does. I do have one thing to be proud of…I never lost count. I didn't earn myself any more swats with that heinous paddle. He's got to be a little proud of me for that, right?

"Stay there, lass. I've got a salve to put on ye once I clean ye up a bit. " His voice is so close that I know he must be crouched beside the bench but I can't move or open my eyes. I respond with a small nod of my head and simply breathe.

({UTMK})

I don't move. I can't move. Well I could, but not without reigniting the fire on my ass. The moment the wet cloth touches my swollen skin I hiss and whimper. That doesn't feel any better than the damn paddle. Aftercare is supposed to be soothing but somehow this still feels like punishment.

I chance a look back at Sir and notice that his hair is sticking up wildly around his head. It looks like a wicked halo of brown and bronze and I want to cry again. I'd much rather his hair look like that because I've just given him the most intense orgasm he's ever had, rather than because he's yanked on it out of frustration regarding my actions.

He's moving the cloth over me gently. It's quite a contradiction. Big man, big voice, big hands moving a soft, warm cloth over my ass as though he were bathing a baby. I whimper again and tears start anew. Perhaps doling out this punishment wasn't a good thing for him either.

The thought makes my heart ache.

And then other things begin to ache.

Fingers covered in salve smooth over my skin. He doesn't miss a single nook or cranny and because of that I'm wet…down there. I'm a mess of emotions again.

Sad because I let him down.

Mad because that shit hurt AND because I let him down.

Turned on because his gentleness is hot.

Without any warning I'm turned just enough for him to lift me. My head, so heavy and pounding due to the epic crying, lands softly against his black cotton covered chest.

"Aye, lass. Just relax. I'm goin' to put ye to bed noo. I'm sae proud of ye, Isabella. Ye took yer punishment with nae a complaint or move to cover yerself. Ye're a good lass, ye are. Perhaps tomorrow ye'll be up to something I've been wanting to try with ye. And if ye behave, I'll let ye come as many times as ye like."

His voice, that rich, melodic brogue, nearly puts me to sleep but his last words have me perking up a bit. He must sense that I want to speak because he kisses my forehead and gives me leave.

"I'm so sorry I let you down, Sir. I promise to be good and proper all day tomorrow. All day every day you'll have me. " I lean my head back enough to look up at him, eyes pleading him to believe me.

"Och, lass. Donnae look at me like that. It makes me wanna lay ye oot beneath me and take ye every way possible. We both ken ye're no up to that at the moment." Green eyes sparkle and little dimples form at the corners of his mouth. His chastisement wasn't so much chastisement as flirting. This is new.

"I just want you to believe that I'm being honest with you, Sir. Thank you for the punishment. I think it will serve to remind me to hold my tongue from now on."

A deep rumbling laughter rolls from his belly up out of his mouth. It's soothing and makes me smile.

"Donnae write checks yer mouth cannae cash, lass. I expect ye'll mouth off from time to time but perhaps this punishment'll be enough to keep ye from going overboard."

Our moment is done the instant he enters my room. I'm laid on the bed gingerly, and then I snuggle under the covers.

"Set yer alarm for eight o'clock a.m., lass. We've a lot to cover tomorrow but we willnae be enterin' the den afore I know ye're back to feeling bonny, ye ken?"

"I ken." I try to smother my giggle in the fluffy down comforter but he hears and smiles again as he bends and lays a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Ye're a cheeky lass, Isabella. There are times I'd really like to…" Fingers twist in his hair and he shakes his head. "Another day. I'll tell ye what I'd like on another day. Rest, lass."

And he is gone before I can inquire, not that I would as he seemed set on keeping things to himself. If I've learned nothing else this evening, I've learned that pushing my Dom is the right way to get a very sore bottom, and as much as the warm ups turned me on a bit, the actual punishing swats did not.

After tonight it is safe to say I'm not into the sort of pain that comes with punishment and endeavor from this point forward to keep from displeasing Sir again.

* * *

**Sooooooo, I wrote this chapter after my lovely pre-reader Abby told me she was left hanging. She mentioned wondering what Bella's first punishment would be like. When Abby read the chapter she told me it was EXACTLY what she was hoping for and that made my little heart flutter because I do love my pre-readers and BETA ever so much. Yup.**

**What do you all think?**

**Thanks for everything, dears. **

**Xoxo**

**Lady**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, her publishing house, and Summit Entertainment._**

**Pre-read by Heather and Abby…They already know how this ends;)**

**This chapter has been officially "Tripped" out by my magnificent BETA, Trip! I have a HUGE girl crush on this woman!**

**Hey there, my dears. So, so, so sorry about the wait. The holidays were brutally busy, though I enjoyed every moment, if I'm honest. I live quite far from my family and I had several visiting at different times so that made the holiday very nice indeed. Cut into my writing time but it was nice all the same. **

**Confession time. This chapter was meant to follow another chapter but no matter how long I worked I couldnt' make the other one work. It all came out sounding rather clinical. I'm hoping to make it an outtake one day but I make no promises. After this we have two more chapters, one of which is the epi.**

**Thank you all for your amazing words of encouragement and praise. It warms my heart and tickles my toes;)**

* * *

**Losing My Virginity**

Today is the day. He called me Thursday night and explained that after our Wednesday session, he believed I was ready to take our relationship to a more serious level. He didn't go into detail but I have a feeling he plans on collaring me as well as fucking me.

Even thinking those words makes me blush. While I'm much more comfortable with my body and all the sexy words he's taught me, I still feel a bit naughty saying them myself.

I rush around my room in the manor, whistling a happy little tune and giggling periodically. I've been waxed, plucked, buffed, and moisturized like no one's business and find myself waffling between wearing the lacy green ensemble he's picked out or the short pleated kilt in his clan's tartan with a pair of emerald nipple rings.

It seems more fitting to give myself to him in the colors of his ancestry. More fitting and considerably more perverted. The thought makes me giggle again.

({})

Head down, bottom firmly placed on heels, thighs open, hands behind my back. I'm quite proud of the fact that I mastered Sir's preferred poses so quickly. My presentation never fails to make him smile and give me a good pat for a job well done.

Just as a smug smile flits across my face I hear the rhythmic thump of heavy boots against stone. He's coming and the knowledge sets my nerves tingling.

"Och, well done, lass. I was hopin' ye'd pick that braw skirt for tonight. Are ye ready for what I've got planned? Ye may speak."

"Yes, Sir."

"Brilliant. Now, stand and look at me. I've got a serious question to ask that needs all yer attention."

I work on autopilot but there's an extra buzz to my every move. I'm so excited it practically oozes from my skin.

"Sir."

"Indeed. Lass, do ye give yerself to me willingly, for my enjoyment and yer fulfillment?"

"I do, Sir."

"Will ye follow all rules set oot afore ye withoot question and speak the proper words if somethin' feels amiss to ye?"

"I will, Sir."

"Aye, good, good. Now, here's the part ye've no heard afore. Lass, will ye let me be Master o'er ye while we're safe in this room and, at times we agree upon, while we're outside these walls? Will ye submit to me body and mind, lass?"

My eyes well up with tears and open wide at his words. I expected to be asked this exact thing, but the reality is far more emotional than I'd imagined.

"I will, Sir…Master. Please."

Soothing hands run up and down my arms until they land on my shoulders and push down lightly. He's asking without words for me to kneel in front of him. He wants me to prove my words and submit now. I do so without hesitation.

Head bent, I feel the weight and coolness of metal around my neck as he fastens my collar. He does not present it to me for my approval. It's not needed nor would I give it. I'm just happy to be accepting whatever he deems fit. If I had to guess I'd say it was a choker of some sort and simple in design. I'm sure I'll have a chance to see it later in my room.

His hands fall away and I can see the muscles in his thighs go rigid before he speaks. He's wearing my favorite kilt tonight. It's black leather and made for easy access. He could have me six ways to Sunday and never take it off.

"Take me oot, lass and show me your appreciation."

My fingers, more nimble than they were two months ago when we started, open the flap in the front and fasten it to keep it from being in the way. My mouth salivates to have him in it and I drool slightly as I fight to accommodate his large cock.

"So good, lass. That's it. Suck harder, lass. Ye know what I want. Show me how much ye adore yer Master."

His words spur me on as I suck his cock in greedy mouthfuls. The moment his hands grab my hair I go boneless from the waist up and let him fuck my mouth. He's taught me how to relax my throat to make it easier to take him in. Receiving blowjobs is one of his favorite things, so we spent an inordinate amount of time making sure I could do it right.

"Fucking hell, lass. Such a good mouth. But I think I shouldnae keep going or we'll ne'er make it to the big show, ye ken?"

Looking up I see him smirking down at me and I smile, resuming my kneeling presentation until he's ready for me.

His booted feet make muffled thuds as he walk toward the large cabinet.

"On the bed, lass. I'm no goin' to take ye yer first time on the floor."

I rise to standing and walk to the large bed in the corner. He has it covered in the softest green cotton sheets that set off the dark brown of the wood. I can almost imagine myself sitting in a forest, a thought that calms me considerably.

"Lay down and wait for me."

There's more rustling from the direction of the wardrobe and then all I hear are footsteps before he sits beside me on the bed. His fingers smooth over my legs and under the small skirt to play with my clit.

"Because this is yer first time, lass, I want ye to talk to me. No punishment for telling me how ye feel or if ye're hurting, ye ken. I want to make this good for ye."

My breath hitches with anticipation. His voice is so sweet and caring. When our eyes meet I know he'll take care of me. He'll make sure this will be a night I remember warmly.

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Are ye ready, Isabella?"

I'm not sure how he expects me to answer when he's stealing my thoughts with his wicked mouth and tongue, which is currently running a trail down my stomach from my emerald clad nipples.

"Isabella?"

His voice holds a note of a threat and I find my voice.

"Yes, Master. I'm so ready. Please."

"So anxious, lass. It's one of my favorite traits." He chuckles and rips the skirt clean in half before diving in to devour my pussy. The scream I let fly is hardly from fear, unless you count fear of death due to multiple orgasms.

"Oh fuck. Yes. Right there, Master."

Gods above but he has the most talented mouth this side of the Atlantic. It swirls and dips into my pussy, tickling my entrance and making me whimper loudly. He'd already taken the liberty of breaking my hymen a few weeks ago so that tonight could be solely about pleasure. At the time I didn't think much of it, as it was a thoroughly pleasurable experience those weeks ago but as he moves to put a third finger in me, I'm grateful for his foresight. The stretch alone burns a little and he's far larger than three fingers.

"There ye go, lass. Ye'll be ready for me in no time. Mmmmm, look at that bonnie puss. So pink, and wet." He nips my hipbone, and my body responds by arching. My pussy is pushed further onto his hand for more pressure, more friction, more everything.

"Need more, Master. Please."

A loud and rough groan fills the air, replacing my whining cries.

"Ye want more, lass, then ye'll get it."

He climbs up my body, making sure to keep skin-on-skin contact the entire way and settles over me, his hands on either side of my head.

"I've been looking forward to this since the day I picked ye up off the street, lass."

His comment makes me giggle.

"What's so funny?"

I'd worry that I upset him but he's smiling that amazing smile he has that makes his whole face light up.

"Ye may speak yer mind, lass."

"You make it sound as though you found me penniless and floundering in the gutter, Master. I'm not sure I like the cheesy romance novel quality."

"Och, but ye're a cheeky one when I give ye leave, arenae ye? Well, I think I've got just the thing to steal that cheek away."

The lapping of his tongue on my tight nipples heightens his slow entry. I arch into him just as he pulls one of the snuggly fitted rings fit off my hardened buds then moves to the other, repeating the action. Once they're free of decoration he lavishes them with attention until I buck my hips into him to let him know I'm comfortable and ready.

God am I ready. My body is strung so tight that the fluttering rasp of his pelvis against my clit nearly sends me hyperventilating.

Push.

Pull.

Arch.

A few more flexes of his hips and I find my legs hitched around his waist. With the change in position his pelvis rakes across my clit with more pressure and sends me spiraling. My hands fly to his ass and pull him tight against me as I move myself along his cock, rubbing my clit on his sweaty flesh in time with my cries.

"OH….FUCK….YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

Over the last two months I've been honored to receive some amazingly powerful orgasms but nothing prepares me for this. The feel of him moving inside of me, filling me up is mind blowing.

As my blunt nails dig into the firm flesh of his ass I feel him tense and bite my nipple before he groans low.

"Fucking hell, Isabella!"

A few more sporadic pumps of his hips and he collapses on top of me. The weight is welcomed and serves to calm my racing heart.

"Thank you, Mas…Ed…Mas…"

"I think we both deserve a thanks, Isabella…lass. How do ye feel?"

"Like I'm floating, Master."

* * *

**Hoping to post the next chapter in a week. I PROMISE not to make you wait so long again and the epilogue is already finished;)**

**xoxo**

**V**


	52. Chapter 52

**You all have waited sooooooo long and soooooooooo patiently for this that I truly hope it isn't a HUGE disappointment. I struggled for months, literally, to get Master and lass's voices back into my brain and I'm not sure I actually do them justice with this. You be the judge. Just don't...you know...kill me and shit:D**

**Thank you to my AMAZING beta, Trip. She is...ahhhhhmazing. Thank you, Trip, with all my heart and lack of comma usage:D**

**To my amazing pre-readers, who did NOT pre-read this gem...Heather and Abby, I thought you deserved at least one surprise;)**

**Sorry...I went through the motions of correcting everything my darling beta red penned but when I saved it something happened so I originally posted the NON BETA'D version. It's right now:D**

* * *

Confessions

"Isabella," his voice is so smooth as he says my name, sliding a bowl of stew in front of me. "I'd like to take ye to a party this weekend. A play party, ye ken."

My hands hovers over my bowl, the steam and aroma winding it's way to my nose and making me salivate. Or perhaps the idea of Master and I at a play party is what has my mouth watering. I dare not look into his eyes and simply nod my acceptance.

"Look at me, lass. " The moment my eyes meet his I melt into my chair. "I'm askin' ye, no forcin' ye. It will happen, ye can count on that, but if ye're not yet ready then we'll wait."

Spine straightening, I sit up and smile my best before answering.

"Master, I'm ready. Please, may I go with you to the party."

His smile, immediate and radiant, has me panting with want.

"Aye, ye may go. Noo eat yer food, lass. Ye've a need to show me how much ye appreciate my generosity."

His accompanying wink forces the whimper I'd been keeping under wraps up and out of my mouth, just as I shove my first spoonful of stew into my mouth. I'm surprised daily that I haven't spontaneously combusted due to Master's ability to keep me needy and wanting. You'd think after nearly six months together as Master and sub that he wouldn't have quite the same effect on me but, he does and then some.

({UTMK})

Nervousness has never been an issue in my life, until I fell at the feet of one Mr. Edward MacCullen. The man makes me nervous in the most delicious ways. However, tonight it's not him that has got me tied up in knots, metaphorically speaking, of course. No, tonight I will be accompanying him to my first play party.

Master chose my clothing with care and instructed me to keep my eyes down and my back straight. He said we'd observe tonight but if I was very good he might give the other partygoers a little show, nothing too over the top.

I let his warm words of reassurance flow through me, aiding my attempts at calming my shaking hands, as I pull my outfit. He's opted for a pair of white, ruffled, and crotchless panties, along with a sheer white bra sporting an innocent blue bow in the very center. Holding up the shirt I realize he truly means to show me off. Light filters through the material and I realize with all surety, my nipples will be quite evident through the flimsy fabrics covering them. I'm still glad for the covering. Being completely naked would be too much for me to deal with I think. After buttoning the gauzy oxford shirt all the way to my throat I hold up the kilt. Well, it's really more the size of a hand towel and will cover nearly nothing but Master has laid it out so there really is no room for consideration of exactly how much of my body I'm going to show. It's his call and I will abide by it as I do all other things while we're playing.

Twisting and turning in front of the full-length mirror, I am struck by the thought that I look so very much like a naughty schoolgirl. From the high ponytail to the Mary Janes on my feet my image screams "I've been a baaaaaad girl". With a giggle I head to the playroom and assume the proper position. My thoughts and the slight creaking of the floor above me are my only company for the several minutes it takes to settle into my "subspace" and finally calm down completely.

Just as my knees and thighs are beginning to protest, Master's boot-clad feet come into view.

"Ye look lovely, lass. Noo, I'd like ta go o'er some rules for the night. Ye're to always be at my side, ye ken? If ye need to relieve yerself, all ye need do is tug on my sleeve. There'll be nae talking as ye'll not be talked to, howe'er, if somethin' makes ye uncomfortable, all ye need do is use yer safe words. If ye have a question it's best saved for our return home. Ye may speak in the car goin' both ways."

He squats at my side and tugs on my hair lightly. "I'll take care o' ye, lass. That I promise. Naeone'll harm ye. This is merely a chance for ye to see other submissives in action, ye ken? Ye may answer by nodding."

A quick nod and smile earn me a pinch on the nipple and a husky laugh from Master.

"Up ye get, lass. Oh! I've nearly forgotten the best part o' the even'n!" I hear a rustle of paper just before I feel Master's hands work my shirt collar up. "I'd thought aboot puttin' a nice leash on ye for the even'n but ye've been such a good lass and learnt how to heel so well that I thought perhaps a matching tie would suffice. If ye lag too far behind or forget yer place you'll receive a tug. For ev'ry tug ye get that's one swat with my discipline paddle."

I know without looking up that he's leveled his "ye'd do best to nae disappoint me, lass" stare and I simply nod.

"Noo, we're ready to go, lass. Up on yer feet and I'll meet ye by the doors."

{(UTMK)}

In the car Master explains that the party we're attending is at a small club and is owned by a friend of his. Apparently Liam Pentworth is a very well known businessman from London but moved to Edinburgh several years ago to open his club and live a simpler life. For my part, I'm not sure how training subs and Doms can be a simpler life but whatever floats ones boat and all that.

Eyes down and silent I follow Master into the club and am immediately hit with a wall of lustful sounds and heavy beats. I dare not look up as I've been instructed that unless expressly given permission my eyes are to stay on my own feet. Lost in my thoughts I realize I've lost sight of Master's boots and nearly scream as I'm tugged to his side by my tie.

"One, lass. I doonae hope ye plan to make this a habit tonight, aye?"

My cheeks flame and the knowledge that one swat is due me later makes my legs feel a bit like jelly. If I can keep it to one then I might even enjoy the punishment.

I make sure Master's boots never stray from my sight as he weaves in and out of half naked and leather clad bodies. When he finds a seat he's happy with I simply kneel beside him, head down, hands behind my back.

"Edward! So good to see you, mate. Is this the lovely Isabella you've mentioned so often?"

Because I'm in my proper position I can't see who is talking but I sit just a bit straighter for my Master's benefit.

"Och, it is, Liam. This is her first outin' with me and she's doin' fine I'd say." His hand has fallen to my head and is gently petting me. Leaning slightly into his hand I stop just short of purring.

"Will you show us a bit of your skill with the paddle tonight then? I've a group of three new Master's who would love to witness the great Master Edward in his element."

"Sorry to disappoint, Liam but I've told my lass we're here to simply watch, not participate. Perhaps ye can set a time for me to do a small presentation some other even'n? "

"That sounds feasible. Enjoy the party, and let me know if you need anything."

"I've a need to go to the loo, lass. Up and follow. Ye can wait just outside for me."

For the first time since I entered the place in my head that makes right the fears I had for tonight, I'm nervous. There will be a door between Master and I. If I were just plain Bella this wouldn't bother me in the slightest, but when I assume the imaginary mantle as Master's "lass" I find it hard to keep silly fears at bay. Leaning hard on my need to please him I hold fast and simply follow, kneeling outside of the door as he's expecting me to.

Deep breathing and calming thoughts are interrupted by a hand on my cheek and an unfamiliar voice.

"My but you're a fine specimen. Who do you belong to, girl?"

As Master instructed me not to speak I sit still and keep quiet, praying that I'll be saved soon enough.

The hand on my cheek moves to my ponytail and yanks it back harshly. My eyes refocus, dealing with the pain radiating through my scalp, and I'm looking into brown eyes that are narrowed under intensely angry brows.

"I asked you a question girl. Answer me or I'll find your Master and demand a punishment."

The angry Dom above me yanks my head back again and all I can do is squeak. This is beginning to be more than scary and before I can shake my head his idle hand reaches down to grab my chin with a harshness meant to cause pain.

"Red." I breathe out. "RED!"

I'm fighting the hold this maniac has on me as Edward rushes from the bathroom and pushes the Dom away.

"What the bloody fucking' HELL are ye doin' to my sub, ye mangy fuckin' bastard?"

"I…I…wha?"

The man stumbles back and trips over his words and his feet under the deadly stare of a raging Edward Cullen. Master's hands are clenched and his chest is rising and falling with alarming quickness making each breath audible.

"Ye'd do best to get the FUCK outta my sight. I'll be takin' this up with Master Liam. Ye've broken nearly ev'ry rule of the house, ye fucker. GO!"

The minute he sees the man stumble into the custody of secruity, who promptly escort out of the club, Master turns to me and scoops me up, holding me close to his chest.

"Och lass. I'm so fucking sorry." He mumbles this over and over as he carries me out of the club and to the car.

"It's okay, sir. Really. I'm fine, just a bit…shaken."

Gentle hands turn my face toward him. "It's nae fine, lass. Nae at all." Warm fingers trace what I assume are red fingerprints left behind after the rough handling of my chin. "If he'd hit ye I might ha'e killed him. Ye mean…fuck, Isabella. Doonae ye ken how much ye mean to me? If ye'd been hurt…" He shakes his head and leans his forehead against mine.

I'm struck with the amazing care this man takes with me. Not for the first time I wonder why I denied my feelings for him for so long. Every time I see him or he touches me as either Edward or Master, I feel a spark in my belly and a longing in my heart.

Love.

For him.

Consuming in a way that doesn't steal my identity but rather adds a nice shiny layer to it.

"I'm fine, Mast…Edward. Truly. I think my screaming and fighting back likely stave off his attempts to assert his dominance."

Those amazing green eyes are turned on me and I melt further into the feelings of warmth and safety they offer.

"Really, I'm fine."

Leaning forward with a lazy nonchalance that does nothing to diminish the pain in his eyes he kisses me.

"Wha' ha'e ye done to me, Isabella?"

Sweet, soft kisses turn heated and hungry and are interrupted by our arrival back at his home.

Moving with all the grace of a dancer, he keeps me secure in his arms and adjusts to get out of the car. I move to stand on my own but am rewarded with a pinch to my ass and a swift shake of his head. The trip into the house is nothing but a blur of green eyes and soft, unrelenting lips. Absently I wonder how he can steer us through his enormous house without so much as breaking the kiss we're sharing, but I find I'm wasting precious thoughts on something when I should just be giving into the sensation of his lips dominating and devouring mine.

"I need ya, Isabella. Noo but I think we need to talk first."

When I open my eyes I realize he's set me on his bed and is trying to pry my arms from his neck. The frown that develops between my brows is smoothed away by his fingers before he stands back and starts to pace.

"Permission to speak candidly, Master?"

"Och, it's just Edward right the noo, Isabella. So please speak as ye will. It's the least I can do for ye after the debacle the even'n turned into."

"It wasn't your fault…Edward. Men like that aren't true Dom's, they're bullies and he would have found a way to bully someone else if it hadn't been me. Thankfully I knew I could trust you and that if I used my safe word you'd know there was something wrong."

The hole he's trying to wear into the beautiful oriental carpet gets a break when he stops and stares at me. His features morph from intense anger to sadness to something I'd like to hope is admiration.

"What did I do to deserve ye, Isabella?" He shakes his head and rakes his long fingers through his hair, leaving it standing on end on one side. It's the first time I can ever remember him looking adorably flustered and still very…..him.

"You're you and you give me what I need. When you're Master you give me the discipline and attention I crave. When you're Edward you push me intellectually and make me laugh. You're just….you." I shrug.

The man that has always had all the composure of the most stoic aristocrat walks toward me and falls at his knees, laying his head in my lap looking every bit the lost little boy.

"I think…" He sighs and moves his hands to my outer thighs while his cheek rubs against the tops. "Nae, that's nae right. I knoow I love ye, Isabella. It's nae been a year of falling and noo I'm lost to yer attentions." He sucks in a breath and lifts his head to look me in the eyes. "If ye'll ha'e me I'd like to be more than just yer Master. I'd like to be yer man."

I stare, my heart beats wildly, and I feel a bit like I'm floating.

"You want that? Really? Because I can't be your lass all the time, Edward. I love the time we spend as Master and lass. I do. It's just that I still need to be me. Just Bella. You'd want just Bella beside you as well?"

"Aye, Just Bella. So much, ye ken. So much. Do ye think ye could handle me? Edward the pushy, out spoken arse?"

I laugh even as I see my tears splash on my thighs. "Most definitely. God. I've wanted to tell you how much I love you for a good few months now but I just didn't…I didn't think…Damn it. I didn't think you'd want me. I'm still a bit hot headed when I'm not exercising my submissive side. I might piss you off or yell at you or pull you into an argument just because I can. I didn't think you'd want that."

My sobs sound so loud in the quiet room but I can't stop them. After the evening we've had and the declarations floating around us, I'm just strung out on high intensity feelings.

Warm, strong arms pull me down onto the floor and into Edward's lap. His hands slide up and down my back and he shushes me sweetly.

"I cannae say I'm lookin' forward to yer sass but I think we've learnt enough 'bout one another to work through it, ye ken. Och, life without you during the week is near on unbearable and living for Wednesdays and the weekends isn't a real life."

"I know. God, this is real, isn't it? You love me? I know I love you. We can do this, right? Make it work."

"If any two people in the world can make a go of this, it's ye and I, sweetheart. Shall I take this all as a yes then?"

"Yes, Edward. I want nothing more than for you to be my man and my Master."

Lifting my head I rain watery kisses on his chin, cheeks, and finally lips. His groan as I squirm in his lap tickles my lips and makes me moan in return. Quick as a whip I'm on my back and he's ripping my tiny clothes off of me with haste.

"Need ya, Bella. So damn much."

"Yes. Please. OH God!"

One hand finds the slit in my panties and plays me in a way only he can while he continues to help me peel out of my shirt and bra. My brain feels like it's melting with all the sensation, and I barely have enough wits about me to fumble with his pants and release his cock, which throbs with every pass of my hand.

"Fuck. Can't get them off you. Just…now, Edward. Please. Take me now!"

An expletive or three later he's entering me with a fierce thrust.

"Slow and steady later, Bella. Right the noo I cannae hold back."

And with that he shows me just what not holding back means. Each thrust pushes me across the carpet until my head is nearly under the bed. I'm fighting to keep myself from laughing at the way we must look when he reaches down and flicks my clit three times with expert precision. My orgasm races through me, setting my body on fire. I'm so overcome that I can't even scream, only seize up and grab onto him. The moment he comes we both start to melt back into the floor beneath us until I hear a thud.

"Fucking shit damn! Och, sweetheart. I should really open my eyes afore leaning in to kiss ye. How'd yer head get under there?" Lifting the dust ruffle I tilt my head out and to the side to look at him and giggle.

"You, that's how. You literally fucked me under the bed."

He laughs hard and when I laugh with him he moans.

"Aye, do that again, Bella. When ye laugh ye grip my cock like a vice."

So much for laughing. The image he's just painted has me panting and moaning, not laughing. But I can still flex those muscles to do the job.

({UTMK})

Several hours, two showers, and a small nap later I'm lying beside my Edward smiling. He's still sleeping like the dead but his lips twist into a smile every time my fingers do a light circuit around his belly button.

I watch my fingers move around his chest and stomach and just let the words we've said soak in.

He loves me.

I love him.

We'll make this work.

Soft kisses follow my fingers as I push the light blanket off his hips and continue my trail through the smattering of hair low on his stomach. I see his cock twitch and I smile, moving my fingers all around but never touching his rapidly hardening erection. Just as I'm about to kiss the slightly purple head I feel hot hands still my own.

"Och, Bella. Are ye gonna tease me or fuck me, sweetheart?"

Pulling back I gaze up at him, pretending to consider my options.

"Well, I'd intended to suck you off as a nice wake up call but now that you mention it a nice hard ride sounds nice too."

My eyes travel from his face to his cock and back and I smile before quickly mounting him like a prized steed.

"What do ya say, Edward? Would you like me to ride you like I would one of the fine mounts in your stable?" I'm walking a very fine line right now and I know it, given the heated stare I'm receiving and the ornery quirk to his lips.

"I'm nae so sure I like yer cheeky side, sweets. But I am a touch curious aboot yer skills atop a stallion. So give it a go, ye ken and if I'm nae happy then I'll give ye a proper fuckin' afore I deliver that swat ye earned…" He cranes his neck to see the time before laying back down "Last night. Do we ha'e a deal?"

His hand is sticking out for me to shake but instead I suck his index finger into my mouth and moan.

"Oh, we've got a deal. Prepare yourself to be ridden hard, my handsome Scotsman. I take no prisoners."

"I'm a lucky bastard, Bella. Truly." His smile is wicked and full of promise. "I love ye, sweetheart. Now show me what my Yankee woman is made of."

His demand is laced with a dare to prove him wrong and for the remaining early hours of the morning, I set about doing just that.

And succeed.

* * *

**Epilogue to follow in just a few moments, dearies!**

**xoxo**

**LadyV**


	53. Chapter 53

**And this, my friends, is the end. I won't promise any outtakes because the shear pain of trying to "hear" these two again was sooooo hard. I will say that if I'm struck with inspiration you'll be the first to know. **

**I am going to start working on a new project. YES, another kiltward. Different than the other two and down right adorable in my head. Adorable, assertive, and so completely cornfused. He's a laird as well but nothing like Master. Nope. Not at all. Just sayin'.**

**Thanks for riding the crazy train with me and I adore you all.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sitting in my study I look around at the volumes of precious and rare literature that surrounds me. My husband often brings home little gifts for me to ease away the stress of his trips. I'll never tell him that it's really not all that stressful when he's away because it makes him feel good to know he's missed.

Moving to stand I hear the pitter-patter of little feet outside the door and giggles soon follow. The twins must be on the hunt for their Da. Sneaking up to the door I wrench it open and yell BOO.

"Mama! We were bein' verra quiet. How'd ye ken we were oot here?" Alisdair whines and sets his little fists on his hips.

"Well love, you're not as quiet as you think. Might I suggest socks next time so I don't hear your little feet slap on the hardwood?"

Moira giggles and wiggles her toes.

"Now, how about you two go find your big sister, Lizzie and then hurry off to the kitchen and see what Mrs. Cope has made for dinner while I go in search of Da. I need to talk to him anyway."

The twins scurry off in the direction of their sister's room and I make my way to the hidden panel we installed to keep our after hours hobby secret from the children.

As I enter the den my head dips and I assume my submissive role, as I know he expects me to.

"Evenin', lass."

"Master, the children were looking for you."

He laughs softly and pads toward me though I only know this because I hear the gentle swish of his formal kilt and see his bare feet. He must have been reorganizing the toys to help relieve stress.

"Aye, lass. They're no exactly stealthy, are they? Noo, what did ye need. I know ye didnae come all this way just to tell me our babes were itchin' to scare their Da."

"No, Master. I was wondering if…well, that is to say…" I took a large shuddering breath before continuing. "If it would please Master I'd like to serve him tonight in addition to tomorrow night."

"Do ye miss me then? Ye just had me this mornin' in our bed, lass. Are ye getting' greedy on me?"

I can hear the humor in his voice and relax into his touch. He's got my chin between his fingers and is lifting my face to meet his. I love his smile.

"Begging your pardon, Master but I want to serve only your needs as mine have been met so very well today. I miss my Master."

"Och, ye do ken how to drive a man's cock as hard as titanium, lass. Aye, I'll grant yer request this once. But we've talked aboot deviating from the schedule, lass. It doesnae do any good on a regular basis."

"Yes, Master."

Just as gently as he'd taken my chin he releases it and gives me a pointed look. I'm being dismissed.

My body turns, head down again, and I shuffle to the door. I know he's following, but I hide the smile. Once outside of the door he's Edward again and I'm Bella.

"Ye really do drive me to madness from time to time, love. Ye miss Master that much, do ye?"

My laugh echoes through the stone corridor.

"I really do, babe. Is that a problem?"

Green eyes meet my brown and he shakes his head, a slow, ornery smile forming on his mouth.

"Never. But right now yer husband wants a little more action afore he turns ye over to that monstrous pervert." A waggle of his brows and I find myself hanging upside down over his shoulder.

"Brute."

"Siren."

"Pervert."

He makes no further comment, only gives me a smack so loud it echoes and carries me to our room for a little more playtime before dinner.

And then after dinner it's playtime of a different sort.

* * *

**See you all later. I won't be posting the new one until it's done...all the way...because making you all wait made my physically ill. I'm a total wuss when it comes to pressure;)**

**xoxo**

**LadyV**


End file.
